The Game Led Us to This
Chapter one~ The game Amber inhaled deeply before she let out a shout. "I'm bored!" She declared the rest of the room turn to her. "You just noticed." Jefferson growled to his rival. Amber glared but said nothing. "I know i suggest this alot but theres nothing else to suggest so....Wanna play Warrior cats?" the kids perked up. "Nothing better to do!" Jase perked up. Laken slunk back down her two sister- Lexi and Ezilabeth. Looked over at her. "Whats wrong Laken?" They asked in sync. "We have to go home in less than ten minutes! We can't play warriors!" Laken sighed. "Um Lake. It's called Camping out." Gabin said simply. Laken glared. "Don't call me Lake!" She snapped. Gabin laughed. "Come on guys camping out sounds fun!" B.J. piped up. "Ok...But as soon as we get back we're busted..." Laken looked down then looked back up. "Lets do it!" The kids left Laken slowly close the door and silently went to her and her sisters room she opened the window to let Lexi and Elizabeth. They didn't want their parents to notice them. They packed silently and swiftly grabbed things as quick as they could. "Ok Flashlights?" Lexi started she acted as the leader of triplets. "Check!" "sleeping bags?" "Check!" "food?" "Check!" "Knives?" "Check!" "Water?" "Check!" "Lets go!" The girls ran out of the window and ran towards Ambers house. "Finally! The triplets are here!" Gabin yelled, only to be shushed by the other kids. "what?" "Do you want to get caught?!" "No I wanna know why you brought Zack and Savannah along." "We need more clan members and they said they don't wanna see me get punished alone." Amber explained "Ok we need warrior names! I of course will be Emberstar." Gabin snorted. "Who said you get to be leader?" "I suggested the game!" "Whatever!" "OK GABIN ENOUGH! Everyone have their names?" "Harestone." Gabin smirked "Whiteblossom." Laken said "Snowblossom." Lexi said. "Moonblossom." Elizabeth said. The others stared at her. "I'm not gonna be over powered i'm just sicking to my sisters." The others nodded and continued. "Batscreech." B.J. Said Emberstar facepalmed. "You will never truly understand warriors." "Whatever." "Boulderfang." Jase finally said. "Stormpaw!" Zack said voice full of exicment "I-i'l just g-go with...Ivypaw." Savannah said, silent. "Ok MEDICINE CAT!" Emberstar yelled. Lexi came forward. "I want to look after my clan AND i've been memorizing herbs!" She declared. "Alright your our medicine cat now." Ivypaw came up and tugged on Snowblossoms shirt sleeve. "Yes?" "C-can I be your apprentice?" Ivypaw asked. Snowblossom nodded. Stormpaw ran over to Boulderfang. "Alright lets-" "Wait!" "what is it Whiteblossom?" "You need a Deputy!" "Fine...I say these words before Starclan that their spirits may hear and approve of my choice. Harestone, Will be the deputy of....of....Oakclan! We are as strong and as mighty as Oak trees!" With that the children set out into the forest. Chapter 2~ Lost "IT'S BEEN HOURS!" Harestone yelled "Oh shut up!" Snowblossom snapped. Emberstar was in the lead of Oakclan. Guiding them through the forest. Finally the tree were thick enough to block out the moonlight and Whiteblossom went up to Emberstar. "D-Do you know where we are?" Emberstar looked around and then her eyes wind end in realization. "I-I don't!" Harestones eyes sparked with rage. "YOU GOT US LOST ON THE WOODS?!" He shrieked Ivypaw flinched and Snowblossom held her apprentice close to comfort her like a little sister. "Harestone please calm down." Moonblossom spoke softly, Harestone sent an angry glare Emberstars way but nodded at Moonblossom. "Everyone just find a place to sleep!" Emberstar yelled. The kids scrambled. Finally Harestone was on the mother side of the small clearing in his sleeping bag Ivypaw and her brother Stormpaw were crushed up in one to stay warm. Moonblossom Snowblossom and Whiteblossom all got beside each other Boulderfang slept alone and Emberstar slept alone. Chapter 3 The Moonfalls Step by step by step. Whiteblossom kept up on a plump bird she was a foot away until suddenly..SNAP. She stepped on a twig and the bird flew off. It took everything in Whiteblossom not to scream in frustration. She turned to grabbed the lousy sparrow she had caught only to be met with the hairs of a fox. She did everything not to scream out of rage and frustration and did nothing but stomp back to camp. When she got back everyone was crowded around something. "Whats going on Snowblossom?" Whiteblossom asked going up to her sister. Snowblossom turned around He ribs shown through her clothes and her skin was now pale but, she seemed...happy? "Moonblossom got a turkey!" Moonblossom scratch the back of her head in embaressmant. "I-I was desprate s-so i just chased the biggest thing i could see...." She explained. "Come get this thing plucked!" Emberstar hissed the playful glint in her eyes gone.it took ten minutes but then, the turky was bald. With that the kids cut peices out with their knives and dug in. "It' weird that raw meat tastes good." Ivypaw said to her brother. Stormpaw nodded. "We're desprate. It's that simple." Stormpaw replied. "Say that when we get home to eat real food." Boulderfang pointed out. The two apprentices, nodded. *that night* Whiteblossom woke up to mumbling. She got up from her place in between Moonblossom and Snowblossom....Snowblossom was mumbling! Snowblossom got up and started walking somewhere. Whiteblossom didn't know what to do! She ran over to Emberstar and shook her awake. "What is it?!" She snapped. "Somethings wrong with Snowblossom!" Whiteblossom whispered back. Emberstar got up. The two followed Snowblossom into the forest. "She's sleepwalking!"